


Perhaps.... a Christmas Gourd

by DisgruntledPelican



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican
Summary: The entire Rose family reflects back on that first Christmas Party.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64





	Perhaps.... a Christmas Gourd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandorasDaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasDaydream/gifts).



> My dearest PandorasDaydream,
> 
> Ugh, part of me wants to just be super sassy, but I don't think I can. I wrote this story with you in mind, and I hope you can see the pieces of our friendship that found their way in. I'm so grateful to this fandom and this wonderful show for allowing our paths to cross. I'm grateful to your wonderful writing for being a source of humor and comfort to me and for being the start of this fun friendship we have now. Man, your words are really amazing! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. I truly took your advice when I was writing it, because it was seriously the MOST fun I have ever had writing! 
> 
> Enjoy, friend!
> 
> With love,
> 
> DP <3

None of the Rose’s or their chosen family were quite sure who put it on display year after year during the holidays. They just grew to always expect it, and they each loved its presence in their own way. 

David thought of the very incorrect decor-piece as a gentle reminder of the impact he could have on his family. He will never forget the mixed look of pride, joy, and a bit of surprise his dad gave him on that first Christmas party. However, the “see... I told you” from Patrick was very incorrect. But, apparently, David being a good person  _ did things  _ for Patrick so it had been an excellent Christmas Eve (and Christmas morning) for them both. 

David felt so much. He just did. He felt so loved, so accepted. He felt lucky to have stumbled upon Stevie, and then Patrick. Lucky to get to know Alexis and his parents… and really know them. Know that his parents go to bed and wake up together every morning. Know that Alexis goes for a run at night if she's upset about something, and in the morning if everything is okay.

He wouldn’t have minded not knowing certain aspects of their lives. He knew better than to walk into his parents room on Wednesday mornings ( _ eww!) _ . And he complained vehemently when Alexis would predict what her life would be like in ten years. He had to inform her on several occasions that the baby names she was picking for her imaginary children were incorrect ( _ “You cannot name your child after a country that you were exiled from, Alexis!” _ ). 

But, he felt lucky that he didn’t constantly worry about Alexis, and knew how rare it was to be so close to his parents. To be able to witness their love and spend time with them as they grew older. Don’t get it wrong though, David knew his family was annoying and ridiculously needy… but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that a small (not small, at all) part of him was so happy to be needed by them. 

***

When he saw the odd item year after year, Patrick was reminded of his first Christmas in love with a man. And not just any man… David Rose. He’d felt ridiculously and overwhelmingly happy. Simple things about their relationship brought him joy- exchanging coffee and tea from the Cafe, the way they’d text one another if they were apart for too long, a hand on the lower back, a kiss on the neck, glances across any room they were both occupying space... The list went on and on. He’d never loved this hard before, never knew that he could feel so uniquely enamored with another human being. David had enlightened his world in so many wonderful ways and Patrick loved him more than he thought previously possible. 

And the Rose’s. Man, Patrick loved the Rose family. He’d found something in common with each of them and was able to connect a bit more deeply. He’d connected almost immediately with Alexis and Stevie simply on their ability to wind David up (and Patrick enjoyed winding him down just as much). Moira loved discussing Patrick’s “acute musicality abilities” with him at each Open Mic Night. Johnny was a bit more awkward to interact with, but their love of all things business made for a good foundation to build upon. 

Sure, he had some qualms with how they interacted with each other. But he had grown to realize that underneath the bickering, and the increasingly inventive insults, and the general dysfunction... there was so much love, so much care. He knew that the Rose’s loved fiercely, and he felt lucky to be on the receiving end of that love. 

***

The unique Christmas decoration reminded Alexis of her first Christmas with Ted. But, really, that Christmas represented so much more. Alexis, as she liked to remind herself and others, had been working very hard on herself since graduating from high school (and before, really). She felt… confident. And not just in her ability to entertain (or escape from) international men. She was confident that she was capable. So very capable. Singles Week had been a huge success, and not just in Schitt’s Creek. Surrounding towns were buzzing about the event. Alexis Rose Communications had potential. She knew she needed a few more successful marketing opportunities, and she was willing to be patient and wait for the right opportunities. 

She may not have known exactly how she was going to take over her world, but she had Buzzfeed motivational quotes for girl bosses, her diploma along with her certificate, and she was highly motivated. She was ready. Ready for whatever challenges and celebrations that life was going to throw her way. And everytime she saw that piece of decoration, she smiled a secret smile to herself because she knew that while others had helped her along the way, it was her own hard work that landed her with those capable, confident feelings. 

***

Every time Stevie saw that horrible piece of Christmas decoration at the Rose’s Christmas parties, she hated how emotional she got. And if anyone ever saw the few tears that collected in her eyes, they certainly never told her. They all knew better. Stevie spent many Christmas Eves, Christmas mornings, and Christmas days either alone or with family that she didn’t want to be around. She’d spent the last few Christmas’ in particular alone, not wanting a repeat of the horrendously terrible dinner she’d had at her cousin’s- a cramped space, too many people she could barely tolerate, less than mediocre food, and (worst of all) cheap wine. It was bad. Like, really bad. 

But once the Rose family came into her life, she wasn’t alone or with people she hated. And then once the Christmas parties became a yearly gathering, she didn’t dread this holiday season anymore. That first Christmas party was still cramped, with mediocre food, and people she found annoying, (excellent wine, though), but she didn’t do it alone. Stevie wasn’t doing  _ things _ alone anymore. The Rose family had infiltrated nearly every aspect of her life. And even though at first she found them absurd and ridiculous, they’d made an impact on her life. And she knew that she had made an impact on theirs. 

***

Johnny and Moira didn’t fully understand why, but they knew their family expected that weird piece of decoration to be visible every year during the holidays. Johnny knew the first time he laid eyes on the… decoration… was their first Christmas party. He’d been truly, truly moved by the efforts his family put into turning his last minute, Christmas party whim into a reality. It was… a turning point of sorts, for him. He began to see his children as the capable adults they had turned into in Schitt’s Creek. 

It solidified Stevie as part of his family, the best business partner he’d worked with and the second daughter (who acted more like his actual son) that he never knew he needed in his life. He knew that Patrick loved David fiercely, but after the Christmas party, he believed that Patrick also loved his family. And even though Ted’s friends were *thumbs down* he appreciated that he stayed and celebrated with the family and the town. And Moira, he loved his wife so much for so elegantly comforting him in the Cafe. He didn’t believe that he deserved that level of kindness from her, after the way he overreacted. But he knew that his wife would always show up for him. And after the events of that particularly evening unfolded… he knew that his kids would always show up for him, also. 

Moira was in a much different place that Christmas than she was in years before, and even in the years after. She’d grown to be tolerant, then content, and, in some areas, had grown to be happy with parts of her life in Schitt’s Creek. She adored her time with the Jazzagals. It wasn’t just having the time to perfect her wide-range of singing abilities, she enjoyed being with people she’d begun to think of as friends. And while she didn’t know it then, those same women would be in her life for many years to come.

She was (pleasantly) surprised by how much she’d craved time with her kids. If David or Alexis spent consecutive nights away with their significant others, Moira would notice and she’d seek them out. She knew that she would be able to find David at his store. She enjoyed being there and being reminded of how her and her husband had both contributed to his taste and business acumen, respectfully. She saw her style in his beautiful decor, and she knew her eldest had retained some business knowledge from his father. 

Alexis wasn’t as easy to track down, but Moira really didn’t mind. She knew Alexis was in her element… buzzing around from place to place showing just how competent she’d become. Moira had learned to trust Alexis, trust her honesty and her instincts. 

One year, Johnny decided not to get it out of the box, and all of his children questioned it: David asked if he was trying to get their store to supply a new one, Alexis asked if he was getting sick, Patrick offered to help look for it, and Stevie… well, Stevie went into the garage herself, found it, and put it near the tree. 

Johnny didn’t make that mistake ever again. 

********************

David arrived at his parents house a bit early. He hadn’t seen Alexis and her family in a few weeks and he was (low-key) wanting some extra time with them, even if that meant he had to deal with the yearly theatrics that came with prepping for the Rose Family Christmas Party! His niece, Rose, was finally at the perfect age: old enough to be independent, young enough to be impressionable, still got excited to see him, and only rolled her eyes when he was trying to be funny. 

He figured she would be outside (her primary flaw was how much she liked the outdoors. Luckily, her Uncle Patrick could take her on hikes). And he was right, he saw her in the backyard kicking some kind ball with a black and white, geometric design into a net… he didn’t understand any of it. Why anyone would want to kick such an aesthetically appealing ball was beyond David. 

David let himself in the front door, and he heard the mayhem before he saw it…

“Rose! Do not get that outfit dirty!”

“John! Magdelina is  _ not _ cooperating, I may require extended time to renegotiate my party outfit. You’ll need to conclude the party prep in my absence, dear!”

“Okay, sweetheart. Take your time. I’ve got everything under control.”

“Dad! How can you expect me to make dinner for everyone if you don’t even have a recipe!”

David took that as his cue and make his presence known.

“Ahem. Hi. Um.. I can help Alexis with dinner. Meatloaf isn’t that difficult.”

“Thank you, son. Your mother is, once again, unable to help with prep.” Johnny spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to upset his wife. He didn’t mind the prep. He enjoyed this time. He knew David and Alexis would both arrive early, they did every year. And every year they ended up doing some sort mundane chore together, that really only required one person. 

Johnny smiled and looked up at this son, taking a moment to appreciate the pride he felt for both kids. Alexis with her family and her career. Happy, healthy, safe, and involved in the lives of those she loved. David, still handsome as ever, some silver strands growing into his black hair, much like it’d done to Johnny’s years earlier. A thriving, growing business and a dedicated husband. 

“Thanks for coming early, David. You always end up saving these events for us.”

“Okay, ew. Where did that come from? ….But, you’re welcome.”

David made his way to the kitchen to greet Alexis and began helping her with dinner. They spent their time prepping the food, rolling their eyes at their parents continued conversation from across the house, and swapping stories with each other; but mostly is their time was spent getting in each other’s way, interrupting each other, and trading increasingly weak insults back and forth, because… well, some things never change. 

By the time the meatloaf and sides were in the oven, David was growing annoyed (and concerned) that his husband hadn’t arrived. He knew Patrick had to close out the store for the long Holiday weekend, and he would definitely want to check in with the managers of the other store locations, but David had expected him here by now. 

David: Starting to regret getting here without you. Almost done at the store?

Patrick: Just locked up, headed your way. 15 minutes, 20 tops.

David: Drive safe.

Patrick: K.

_ Ugh rude,  _ David thought.

********************

The meatloaf was cooked perfectly, and the entire Rose family was stuffed. A comfortable balance of conversation and silence had stretched on while they were seated in the living room. Even though David’s mood board was rejected by his parents, the tree turned out to be beautiful. A wonderful mix of Christmas and Hanukkah ornaments. Blue dreidels, Menorahs, and silver Stars of David were amongst the Hannukah collection all mingled with Christmas ornaments that donned the words “Merry & Bright”, “Grace”, and “Believe”. In the background, to fill open spaces, were simple holiday imagery in the form of snowflakes, blue robins, red cardinals, and silver tinsel. 

Under the tree, off to the side and set apart from the modest presents that were wrapped and carefully placed… sat the incorrect, odd, unique, horrible, and very confusing… decoration. 

Rose left her spot on the carpet and crawled into her grandpa’s lap.

“Hey Papa Rose, I think you forgot to put away some stuff when you decorated for Christmas.”

“Oh really? What did I forget?”

She pointed to the old, dingy, orange thing on the ground next to the tree.

“You forgot to put the pumpkin away.”

Johnny looked around the room at his family, all looking either at Rose or the pumpkin, his eyes eventually landed on his wife.

“Oh young be’be’, that isn’t a simple pumpkin. That… is a Christmas Gourd.”


End file.
